


Daemon Test

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kind of Crack-Fic, M/M, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mother, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Protective Bucky Barnes, Spirit Animals, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: The team has a type of bonding when Tony’s little brother calls to starts an deamon (animal representation) quiz. Based off their personalities. If they seem a little accurate so be it
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Daemon Test

**Author's Note:**

> Usual Notes: 
> 
> If you are confused about what is happening and why Tony has siblings and not truly the only child (Never the only child because Rhodey) please do refer to the earlier stories to get context. If you are wondering when Bucky and Tony get together that won't be till a little later. I recommend starting early as Flare in the Dark or with Move-In Day. 
> 
> Giacomo is Sicilian for James, reasons why Tony never refers to him as James will be explained to him and the team later or you can find out via the story. 
> 
> If you don't care about any of that, please do enjoy this One-Shot because I really wanted to write them getting an animal/daemons that fits them best (been alerted to change the title and words, much appreciate) , and I am extra about everything, I added what animal also represents them also emotionally. Lioness for Tony because the Lioness is the hunters(ess), the caretakers and providers, also will kill to protect their young. I found it fitting. His necklace also is of a lioness, with emeralds (birthstone). I like symbolism and color meanings. 
> 
> Okay, I am done rambling :)

Tony sat in the Livingroom, paperwork scattered around him, sleeves rolled up the elbows. Hair a mess, eye twitching. He dealt with an annoying amount idiotic questions about prices versus what it can help people with. He was not even the CEO but his underlings (not the kids) were fucking up worse than three years ago. Fuck, he had to go through paperwork, plans, and notes like a fucking teacher. He didn’t want to be correcting geniuses who couldn’t figure out their own problems. He loves his tiny henchmen but sweet Tesla they weren’t doing the math or anything.

The businessman was so distracted that he didn’t even realize that Barton sat there staring at him.

“Stark.”

The genius jumped throwing a pencil at the archer who caught it. Rubbing his chest giving Barton the stink eye, he already started to gather his work together. NDAs and shit. Nosey spies not allowed.

“Whoa, whoa. Stay awhile.” The blonde slid over to the brunette who inwardly cringed, shying away at how close the man was, “Look, I ain’t gonna bite. I want to ask a question.”

“No questions.” Automatic came to the reply, Tony would love to jibe with the man, but he doesn’t see Barton as a friend who can rib and poke at each other.

Barton frowned at the cold shoulder. Fine, yeah he can guess Stark being touchy still, but it’s coming up close to three years since the dispute. “Are you still pissed? Come on man, it is old news. Plus, the council sucks at getting better gear.”

“Sucks to be you, Cliff.” Tony ground out keeping his tone calm even with a racing heart. All it would take a pissed off Barton to get an overbearing overprotective Rogers.

Heavy combat boots and squeaking braces spoke to Tony seeing it was the Ice King and his Gumdrop. “Sweetbear! White Laelaps.” Tony gave both men a smile, Rhodey returned it while ignoring the archer in the room with them. James gave the usual small smile, but it always met up with eyes even if they will never have the right kind of shine like others.

“Rhodey, Bucky,” Clint responded like he didn’t say or do something be on these men's shit list. At least one of them.

James huffed out an already tired breath sitting down behind Tony.

Rhodey continued to ignore the blonde sitting by the genius peering at the documents. “Ah, gross. You are grading.”

“Want to help me grade oh loyal TA?” Tony asked even with begging eyes.

Rhodey snorted shaking his head, “No thank you. I am already getting a bad taste in my mouth with grading homework, ask Barnes.” He gestured to the man who suddenly looked interested in the lampshade.

Tony pouted at both men, “Traitors. The lot of you.” The words came out playful unlike when he refers to one Rushman, who came in in sweats and a t-shirt with socks.

“Stark, Colonel, Yasha, and Clint.”

Tony and Rhodey ignored her. James did an eyebrow in a civil greeting. Clint rolled over to the woman sitting in the chair. “Nat, Nat, Natasha.” The man tapped her leg whole the two men began working on papers.

“What?” She answered though she felt studying eyes from Barnes as she studied the scene of a strong-willed wall of ignorance being place between Tony and Rhodes. Hurts but she understands.

“Stark is being mean—” Clint meeped out in pain when something, was that a fucking pen, hit the back of his head.

Barnes looked to be in the same position, not even moving an inch to shown he thrown it dead center at the back of the Archer’s head. Rhodes and Stark were still painfully ignoring them. Letting Natasha and Clint knew that the Winter Soldier aimed it at him.

The last three, to complete the semi-circle of housemates, was Wanda, Sam, and Steve.

Sam took in the heaviest set of tension he ever stepped into. The usual weird tension that settles between James and Stark okay. But the tensions between, Clint and Rhodes. Natasha and James then Tony and the other two. It was not comfortable. It was suffocating with the thick miasma of hostilities.

Wanda waltz by Clint keeping a safe distance from her parent’s killer. She hates to say, she does not envy him when it comes to his day job of hurting regular folks. On the other hand, she can feel rather uncomfortable thoughts about the man in question from Barnes, who was staring at the spies like they were rivals. Might as well be, but half of his thoughts kept being preoccupied with the warmonger psychopath. She doesn’t get why Barnes has such an interest in this man. Colonel Rhodes has the basic thoughts, of I don’t like you, don’t come near him, Nazi-sympathizing Witch… well okay that was not basic very specific when she heard it firsthand. Stark, was loud, like Barnes’s but his thoughts were racing and never resting. Some thoughts shock at her, like a warning flash to step the hell back from. Even his mind was dangerous with whatever he did to himself. She wishes could put him down like an old dog. Bad thoughts.

Steve stared, he stood there and watch something that felt like a dream come true. Everyone in the living room together. Not arguing. If Tony can just… let go and say sorry maybe… this can be like this every day. Shaking out of his thoughts, he saw the warning shake from Buck. Jerk always was good at wordless cues.

Captain America arched his eyebrow as he came over to his friend only to stop when Tony froze in mid-sentence, hands stopped moving as he talked to Colonel Rhodes. Oddest, maybe most damn thing, Bucky moved down behind Tony, never touching the frozen man but in a way that said blockade Even the Colonel slid closer to the frozen man. He is going to do anything. Seriously, Stark, Tony, that man was too dramatic for his own good. Yeah, Siberia was bad, seriously he apologized. Tony didn’t.

Sitting down on the couch, he looked at Bucky questioningly.

James's brows ticked down eyes telling him to quiet.

If the room was not tensed, then most of them wouldn’t have jumped when the screen popped up showing a man wearing glasses, hair crazy but a wild-looking grin.

“Tonio!”

Tony blinked in surprise at his little brother, “Mecili! Wha… hold on, let me—”

“No, no. I wanted to call you and do a animal representation quiz with you and your roomies, and prefect Rhodey is here too! Pepper and Happy did, so have the kids, even Momma and Azan.” Mecili explained not even blinking once at the fact the people who hurt his big brother. “Perfect even more seeing Mr. Barnes nearby.”

James blinked looking at the male, hearing the bubbly voice. Where Nesreen was stern when talking to them, he was cordial. Civil. Excitable. Dangerous. Because this was Valentino’s mentor with languages and words. Oh, this was not good.

“Oh, you’re Tony’s little brother right?” Steve asked leaning as close as he can to take in the familial features. Unique eye colors always, like Tony’s browns that dripped honey golds. “It is so good to hear, he doesn’t talk much about you.”

“That is a rather simplistic solution to avoid having subterfuges done against my familial hierarchy through purloin, I find irredeemable but unfortunately the world at large needs higher forces to preserve the life here on Terra.”

Tony and Rhodey knew what he said. James picked up, managed to play guess that word. Steve's face kept a sneer off his face even when the man talked to them all like they were idiots.

“Meci, English for the people in the back.”

“Oh Tonio, I am sure they can know what I mean.” He spoke sweetly pressing both hands under his chin.

Natasha liked the other sibling with the evil cat more, this one knows what he is doing, “You don’t trust us.” She stated annoyed he would go out of his way to use big words on purpose as a ploy to make them feel intimidated. At least she can see the social resemblance between the brothers.

Wanda frowned, she wanted to like this because he seems so nice but he has the same attitude problem as the sister. Worse, he is smart like them but purposely makes people feel less than him. “That was rude, why couldn’t you say in simpler terms.”

“Because where the fun would that be Scarlet Witch.” He replied with her hero name.

Tony loved his brother even if his mouth is as flip as his. Rhodey snorted behind his hand, “Right, before you hurt any more feelings, Mecili, daemons. Go.”

“Oh right, right! Sorry, my eyes were becoming cancerous from having to observe my brothers’ roommates and team. Except you Mr. Barnes. Looking quite dashing.”

James waved away the compliment pushing away the threatening blush. Never seeing the sparkling teasing eyes given to Tony, who was barking out a clear fake laugh trying to hide his growing flush expression.

Steve and Natasha watched the scene with morbid curiosity but translating them in different ways. Natasha got her answer that Stark does have something there for James. Steve grew irritated at the teasing that clearly made his friend uncomfortable.

“Can we continue with this quiz thing?”

Mecili gave the legend himself a disappointing look, “Pushy.”

Tony sent a glare at Rogers who did an accusing glare back at the smaller male. Tony sneered turning back to his brother, “How are you going to do this?”

“Simple, I am going to ask you a question. Guess what Pepper got.”

Rhodey smiled curiously at what their friend got as her inner animal, “What?”

“Well, the test gives a daemon and the emotional daemon, anyway, she got the Huntsman Spider as her daemon, gentle giant, caring for young but fearsome. Emotional creature is that of a Swan. Strong, loyal, and loves to a fault. Graceful and beautiful.” He read off the test results.

Tony nodded seeing, Pep was a scary lady but elegant as hell. He can see it. “I better not get you to know what.”

Rhodey and Mecili laughed knowing exactly what he meant. The others were left in the dark at the inside joke. Bucky smiled sinking into the laughter between family members.

“Right, Romanov you first.”

Natasha shrugged, she felt something nice at being included in this thing and not just family, though… she doesn’t trust this because there has to be an underlying reason for this.

Answering each question she was not even amused at the results, she got a Fox, known to be a primal animal going off instincts to survive, even if it means others get hurts. Her emotional daemon was that of a spider. Toxic, not quite all there and only going by root feelings, never quite gaining the real meaning of emotional relationships. She did not like those results. Something about that made her seem, not trustful. She is a spy but still. She felt Clint rubbed her back even if she never asked for the comfort.

“Now that is bullshit, Nat is not a spider.” Clint accused the man on the screen.

“I asked her the questions, she answered truthfully. I only have 8 selections and I chose the ones closest to her answers. Sorry.”

Clint went up next, he got one of a tree frog and Hawk. He found that also bullshit but he kept quiet about wanting to retake it. He was hoping for a birds on both.

Sam went after getting a Flacon and Mouse. Two opposite and predator and prey. He found it fitting but terrifying how much he is at battle with himself, even now when he wants to talk to Rhodes and say nothing.

Wanda went next and she received a black mamba and the blind snake. She was not appreciative of what she got, as the black mamba she knows is high venomous and kill many people. And the blind snake, disguising itself as something harmless till it can eat the victim. A big fish in a small world.

Steve was starting to regret this but he went along, team bonding and all that good stuff. Here though he got something of a Lion but also a hyena. Competitors. Large and small in one body. Always fighting, trying to prove something to someone. But still eating the prey, finishing off the carcass. Both strong animals have no problem grouping up on the creature to eat it or waiting till the creature is weak to finish it off. He liked the first half of his daemons being a lion but his emotional one was not one he likes.

Rhodey went next, getting a Grizzly Bear and a Polar Bear. Tony cheered saying that Rhodey was a bear through and through. Protective, tall, and strong. Always ready maul to keep their food, family, and territory safe. Fighting till death. If anything, Tony hugged his best friend and brother, while Rhodey laughed ruffling the small male's head.

Tony went next, he was not sure what he was going to get. Some of the others looked like they wanted to call bullshit on the results and the others accepted the giving spirit animals. He answered all the questions.

_Favorite Season?_

_What do you want in life?_

_How do you see yourself in the next 6 months?_

_Do you want to be in a relationship?_

_Are you protective of your territory?_

_How do you do in confrontations?_

_What do you see in a partner, family, and friends?_

_Are you pursuing life or are you sedentary?_

_Are you currently experiencing something new?_

Many of his answers would have been hesitant but he didn’t need these bastards to seem him weak again. Never again, especially Rogers.

He wished he hesitated and lied through these questions and not be so truthful. He saw his brother’s face make a face, he wanted to say he was worried, confused, and nervous to say the results out loud.

“Well, Tonio, you got a Lioness as a daemon,” Opposite of Roger’s… something that made his skin crawl but the necklace warm. His momma and Lucius always said he was like a mother lion with his kids. He was, his bots and mentees need to be safe! “And a Lynx for an emotional daemon. So you are really are feline-like.”

Tony accepted that part of his emotional and personal wise, even if this is all nonsense but fun. He finds it very accurate for Rhodey still. He bit his lip when Mecili got to Giacomo.

“Mr. Barnes. Would you like yours?”

James nodded, pushing the thought of cats in a sweater, then Anthony in sweater paws, looking cute. Knowing his daemon are all feline bases. He doesn’t feel so bad about seeing him like a cat.

He answered the same questions, with the same confidence as Anthony even though he was nervous about what they would be. No hesitating.

Mecili made a humming noise that said interesting, “Mr. Barnes, you got a Mackenzie Valley Wolf as a daemon and an Apennine Wolf. Looks like you are a wolf through and through. Funny.” Mecili smiled looking at them all.

Tony was stuck on thoughts of the man behind being a predator in his own right. This nonsense is going to make him think of things that he shouldn’t. He registered the quiet whispers from Maximoff.

“See, they are opposites.” The younger of the group mumbled.

Clint saw both men glance at them with questioning and glowers of them being their topic.

Mecili beyond the screen looked at Tony, “Brothers, I have to go. It was nice meeting your roommates Tonio. Get some rest though, both of ya.” He chastised with a tease of his family members.

Rhodey stuck his tongue out while Tony laughed under his breath, “Brother dear, you and I have to go to the same insomnia classes.”

“You have the long membership though.” Mecili countered laughing. Tony flipped him off grinning against his finger.

“Oooh, saucy. Right, you get some rest, I get some rest. See you soon brothers.”

Steve frowned watching the family members say goodbye to each other. He noticed the others leaving the room, whether to follow each other out or them.

  


He caught up to Bucky who was quietly making his way to the room, looking at his phone.

“Buck? That was silly huh?”

Bucky looked at him with dull eyes pocketing his phone away smoothly, “It was something interesting. Plus, got to meet his brother sort of.”

Steve found his answer to be reasonable even though he finds it lacking with information. “Well, I mean we have two lions on the team.”

Bucky turned to him looking mildly annoyed at the way it was phrased, “More canines than felines. Drop it.” Maybe he a little more bite than he meant to let on. Still, he is never sure why Steve has to mention that. He knows, he was there. Was he trying to say something about his friend daemon and the emotional daemon that was discovered?

“I mean, Bucky…”

The winter soldier stopped shoulders slumping when his friend wanted to continue this, “What? What is it now?”

“You blocked him from me.”

James felt his eye twitch and brows lowered staring the taller super soldier in the eyes, “Were you going to try and talk to him.”

“No,” Steve replied with a key strength of stubbornness. “So why were you sitting there protecting him as he needs it?”

“Why do you hound him, Steve?” Pinching the bridge of his nose with his metal hand, he was so tired of this conversation, “Look, is this about the daemon thing or something else?”

Steve sighed staring at the blue steel eyes, “How long did you know he can sing?”

“Long enough.”

“So, you’ve been talking to him far longer than we guessed?”

“Jealous?” The recovering amnesiac clipped out.

“Of him. No.” Steve crossed his arms, maybe he was posturing a little.

James looked him up and down, “We can spar tomorrow, you’re pent up and I am tired. “ He pushed the barely moving man down the hall with his metal arm squarely in his back.

  


Tony looked at his phone feeling his lips pull into a gentle smile, even when he can feel his sweetbear’s shit-eating grin. “No. It was a funny text from Pep.”

“Shit liar,” Rhodey replied laughed looking over the paperwork, falling into helping his little brother.

“Rogers.”

“Worse.” The Colonel replied marking the changes that can work for the plans, then showing them to Tony for double-checking.

The two men exchange papers, checking each other corrections, like MIT. “Fine… it is Giacomo. He just… texted me goodnight. Nothing much.”

“Eugh, you have goo-goo eyes Tones.” Rhodey slid out another paper to be corrected.

Tony made an animalistic noise that could be related to shock offense, “Nope. He is just considerate to me is all. I mean, shit, the man doesn’t give himself enough credit. I have to spell it out for him repeatedly.” Tony half complained and praised.

Rhodey shook his head smiling even with the drastically slow uptake, both these people are having, “I am just glad your friendship is going nicely. It means I don’t have to poison his cofea. I know you make him some.”

“Me? Share? Bah. Never.” Tony threw back weakly.

Both knew he shared with the Winter Soldier more than just cofea when it came to getting to know each other.

Silence fell over the two brothers till Tony sighed softly pressing his fist to his mouth puffing out air, “Should I... I am not messing things up, am I? With this? With him?”

“Being friends with him, will never affect me or your family. Your “roommates” shouldn’t have that much leeway. Besides Rogers, but you can choose who you want in your life, even if others won’t like it. Not like you force us or them to hang out when you two hang out. You know?”

Tony nodded remembering what the subject of this conversation said. It might the name thing that makes them have the same thought process, “Right. I need to work on that…”

“Doubt.”

“X for Doubt,” Tony said in an ominous voice to take away other worrying and soft feelings.

“I said I did not mean to press that button!” Rhodey exclaimed covering his face, “It was an accident!”

“X for doubt! You pressed X.” Tony teased rubbing his face against his friend listening to the loud laughs coming from the taller male.

Tony put the feelings and quiet questions off for another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Change the title and terms in the story. Didn't mean to offend anyone. 
> 
> Again, enjoy the story. I'd be sure to continue my research to avoid this type again.


End file.
